Kalte Füße
by Tamsyn
Summary: Oneshot. Severus Snape begibt sich in eine prekäre Situation...


_Die Handlung dieser Kurzgeschichte ist wahrscheinlich irgendwann während "Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch" anzusiedeln... _

_-_

_**KALTE FÜSSE**_

Es war so finster, dass er die Hand kaum vor Augen sehen konnte, aber das war ihm für sein Vorhaben gerade recht.

Leise schlich Severus durch den dunklen Raum. Seine Hände ertasteten sich ihren Weg an Möbelstücken vorbei, und er schob seine Füße langsam vorwärts, immer darauf bedacht, kein unnötiges Geräusch zu verursachen.

Er kannte den Weg- es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass er ihn ging. Und obwohl er den Raum, in dem er sich jetzt bewegte, noch nie bei Tageslicht gesehen hatte, konnte er sich mittlerweile gut darin zurechtfinden.

Die Konsequenzen, die ihm drohten, wenn er hier überrascht werden würde, wollte er sich lieber gar nicht erst ausmalen. Es war selten, dass Severus Snape Angst davor hatte, erwischt zu werden, aber dies hier war definitiv eine Situation, in der eine Entdeckung fatale Folgen für ihn haben würde.

Dass er sich heute trotzdem wieder in diese Situation begab, verdankte er nur einem blöden Zufall, nichts weiter. Severus hatte sich damals nichts dabei gedacht, als er ein Gespräch im Lehrerzimmer belauscht hatte. Es war immer gut, informiert zu sein, über die kleinen Details, die Kollegen austauschten, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlten. Dieses kleine Detail hatte er zunächst unter „Kuriositäten" abhaken wollen, doch dann hatte sich diese fixe Idee in ihm festgesetzt und, er hatte nicht widerstehen können, sich vom Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Behauptung zu überzeugen.

Und jetzt war er hier und suchte.

Im Kamin glommen noch ein paar Scheite, doch ihr Licht reichte gerade aus, um den Bereich direkt vor ihnen aufzuhellen, ihm half das nicht weiter.

Langsam ging Severus in die Hocke und fluchte innerlich, als seine Knie ein vernehmliches Knacken von sich gaben. Er war zu alt für sowas, verflucht! Er sollte nicht gezwungen sein, sich auf diese Weise zu verschaffen, was er brauchte, doch er sah keine andere Möglichkeit, es zu bekommen, ohne dabei sein Gesicht zu verlieren.

Atemlos hielt er inne und wartete ab, ob irgendjemand durch das Geräusch auf ihn aufmerksam geworden war, doch es blieb alles still.

Unhörbar ausatmend ließ er sich auf alle Viere nieder und begann, den Boden abzusuchen. Als er mit den Fingerspitzen an einen Stapel Papier stieß, frohlockte er innerlich. Das musste es sein! Er würde in wenigen Sekunden wieder von hier verschwinden können! Doch seine Enttäuschung war groß, als er den Stapel behutsam beiseite schob und nichts fand. Als seine Schulter an einen Sessel stieß, versuchte er sein Glück auf der Sitzfläche des Polstermöbels. Gründlich strich Severus mit den Händen darüber, doch erneut blieb er erfolglos.

Er war kurz davor, sein Vorhaben für heute aufzugeben. Er würde es ein anderes Mal erneut versuchen müssen.

Eine letzte, dunkle Ecke schien ihm noch einen Versuch wert zu sein. Er kroch darauf zu und fuhr in geübter Weise mit seinen Händen über den Boden. Da war es! Doch etwas stimmte nicht! Es war…. großer Gott!

Alles Blut wich aus Severus' Gesicht, während er langsam den Kopf hob. Er wusste, was ihn erwarten würde, und doch wünschte er wider besseres Wissen, es wäre anders!

„Kann ich dir helfen, Severus?" Minerva Mc Gonagalls Stimme war das Grinsen deutlich anzuhören, das die Dunkelheit vor seinen Blicken verbarg.

Ein gemurmelter Zauberspruch von ihr ließ das Feuer im Kamin hell aufflackern und Severus beeilte sich, sich aus der würdelosen, knienden Haltung zu erheben.

Die kalte, ausdruckslose Maske, die sonst so oft sein Gesicht zierte, wollte nicht gelingen im Angesicht der überaus amüsiert dreinblickenden älteren Kollegin.

Für eine solche Situation hatte Severus sich Ausreden zurechtgelegt, doch keine davon schien jetzt greifen zu wollen. Er hatte schlicht und einfach nicht mit Minerva gerechnet. Ein fataler Fehler, wie ihm jetzt bewusst wurde.

Sie schien es nicht eilig zu haben mit seiner Antwort, im Gegenteil! Es hatte den Anschein, als genieße sie den Moment außerordentlich, in dem sie sehen musste, wie es in seinem Hirn nach einem Ausweg suchte.

Er drückte den Rücken durch, um seine volle Körpergröße zu unterstreichen, die die ihre übertraf- wenn auch nicht in so beeindruckendem Maße, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte.

Tatsächlich ließen die blitzenden schwarzen Knopfaugen hinter eckigen Brillengläsern ihn nicht los, und zusätzlich verschränkte Minerva ihre Arme jetzt vor der Brust, um deutlich zu machen, dass sie noch immer auf eine Reaktion seinerseits wartete.

„Einer deiner Schüler hat im Unterricht etwas mitgehen lassen und ich bin hier um es zurückzufordern!", log Severus aufs Geratewohl.

Das unerträgliche Grinsen auf Minervas Gesicht wurde nur noch breiter.

Mitten in der Nacht? Im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum?" Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Natürlich glaubte sie ihm kein Wort. „Woher hast du eigentlich das Passwort?"

Jetzt war es an ihm, die Augenbraue hochzuziehen. Minervas Lächeln verblasste.

„Verflucht, Severus! Legilimetik an Schülern anzuwenden ist strafbar!"

Das Lächeln kehrte zurück. „Außerdem kommst du zu spät!", triumphierte sie. „Ich habe sie alle!"

Verdammt! Wie immer sie es auch angestellt haben mochte- offenbar wusste die alte Hexe, wonach er Ausschau gehalten hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst, Minerva, aber ich werde mir den Dieb wohl besser morgen in meinem Unterricht vorknöpfen!"

Ruckartig wandte Severus sich ab und schickte sich gerade an, den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors durch das Porträtloch zu verlassen, als er eine Hand auf seinem Arm spürte.

„Warte", sagte Minerva plötzlich überraschend sanft. „Ich wollte sie eigentlich für Albus haben, aber ich weiß, wie kalt es im Kerker ist, und du brauchst sie wahrscheinlich dringender…."

Mit diesen Worten drückte sie Severus ein weiches Päckchen in die Hand, das er verdutzt entgegennahm.

„So sind doch alle zufrieden!", zwinkerte seine Kollegin ihm zu. „Hermine Granger glaubt, dass ihre fabelhaften selbstgestrickten Socken die Hauselfen befreien- und uns bleiben kalte Füße erspart!"

-

_**Ende**_

_**-**_

_Diese Kurzgeschichte war ein Beitrag zur „Socken-Challenge" im Profsnape-Forum._

_Vorkommen sollten Severus Snape und eine oder mehrere Socken… ;0)_


End file.
